The mission he never fulfilled
by ro-blaze
Summary: Samurai Kurogane is ordered to kill a healer who lives in Magnolia. But what can he do if this woman had saved his life? Inspired by blanania's Samurai AU.


**This story was inspired by blanania and her awesome Samurai AU. I do not own the characters, and the idea and the cover. I own only the plot.**

* * *

**T because Gajeel is... mmm... Because Gajeel is Gajeel.**

* * *

Gajeel sighed and stared at his victim. It's bad enough that his fake "master" was a villainous son of a bitch, but he had to hurt innocent people. It was a real honor that Makarov had such confidence to him and was entrusted him with the task of a secret agent. But Jose was a bastard, deserving only to die.

And although he hated this jerk Gajeel was samurai. Samurai fulfill any orders of his master. Who was the master of Gajeel? Makarov. What was his order? Collect information about Jose's evil designs, pretending to be his warrior.

Gajeel repeating it in his mind for two months and performed silly orders Jose. But this was too much! Stealing someone's property was one he could bear it. To deal with debtors too. But killing innocent people? Gajeel perhaps is known as cold-blooded and cruel, but not enough to kill an innocent person. Especially if he owed his life to this person.

His red eyes narrowed and he could see clearly. In the dim moonlight differed figure. Female figure with open scroll in her hands. She sat on a bench in small house's yard. The moon reflected in a small pond like in mirror, the beauty of the maiden - too.

The girl was dressed in a slightly yellow kimono with short sleeves, snug against her body. Locks soft hair the color of azure sky hung over her shoulders and end somewhere in the middle of her back. Several strands framed her beautiful face, others fell like bangs and shadowed her forehead. Her skin was soft and had the color of magnificent ivory. Brownish-golden eyes shifted with feather who scratched on the parchment. Her feet were bare and fluttering inches from the water of the pond. Soft smell of lavender hung from the girl's body and enveloped the entire yard with its lovely scent.

Gajeel sighed and grinned. He never thought that this place would lack. But now it was happening. Less than half a year he had left the house, saying he hoped never to return. Which actually was one of the fattest lies he ever was said. And according to the Way of the Warrior, samurai should not lie. Yet again Gajeel was here. He wondered what he was missing most - delicious food, the care that she made to him or herself.

He sighed and took a few cautious steps forward. It was not like last time. Then the sun set, he was mortally wounded and barely managed to crawl to the threshold of the house, where he lost consciousness. And when he wake up, these beautiful golden eyes stared anxiously at him.

Gajeel crouched close to the bench. He don't want to frighten her. He had to work properly. So, of course, he might have warned her about himself.

"Shorty." The nickname broke from his lips softly. Of course, he knew her name. But hey, how many other people have to tell her that?

Her body tensed and Gajeel saw how ink fell to the ground. The girl turned her head, silently searching for the one that broke her important work.

"I'm here" he said a little louder to attract her attention.

Her head turned toward him. Golden eyes widened in surprise, but her lips curled in a beautiful and charming smile.

"Gajeel!"

"Who else could it be?"

He got up the next moment he felt two little hands wrapped around his neck in a strong embrace. He don't had felt tenderness after he leave her. He therefore decided to take advantage of a chance and quickly put his own muscular and scarred arms around her slim waist.

They stood for a few minutes until she loosened her grip, and he was forced to do the same. And then, with eyes shining like an angel, with beauty as a mountain goddess and with a charming smile like the sun, she stood before Gajeel - beautiful, cute and amazingly intelligent Levy McGarden.

"Nice to see you" Levy said happily. "I do not want to be rude to my guest. Enter the house, and I will gather these things and come!" And she knelt on the ground in an attempt to collect the broken inkwell.

"I'll help you" said Gajeel and knelt beside her. "However, I'm the one who interrupted your job, Shorty."

Their hands touched and Levy's face was covered with red. Gajeel could not help but laugh - she was so cute. After finally gathered reel parchment, they entered the house.

Gajeel clearly could see that it was still the same as he remembered - a spread of all scrolls, books, medicines, bandages, herbs, quills, empty and half-full bottles of ink. The house had not changed, just like its occupant.

As always, Levy tripped over a couple of things around and Gajeel managed to catch her. Finally they sat around a small table in the living room with a cup of green tea.

"So, if I may ask, what do I owe your visit?"

Gajeel swallowed. Levy was not silly and she came right to the question - a question that he was afraid to raise. What would be her reaction? He prayed at least she don't hate him.

"I'm here because my master given me a mission" he began slowly.

"What mission?" Levy said and smiled. "I'll cooperate you. I would be honored if I still able to help you in some way."

They stared at each other, crimson red and golden brown. Gajeel carefully removed a small piece of parchment, rolled up and placed it on the table between them. He don't deserve to feel the touch of her skin to his. He don't deserve her.

Levy carefully developed parchment and stared at what was written in it. Her fingers began to tremble. The letter fell to the ground. The girl stood up and took a few steps back.

"Stay away from me" she said quietly.

Gajeel also stood up and looked at her.

"Lev-"

"Stay away from me!"

Among them stood a short sword with single blade aimed at him. Gajeel vividly remembered this wakizashi - once his, he had given Levy in their farewell, to make her remember him. And to defend herself, of course. Although she was healer, blue haired girl had a bad habit of getting into trouble.

"I will not hurt you." Gajeel calmly stared at the beautiful golden eyes. "I would not have done even that bastard was my true master."

On the ground lay quiet little letter roughly scrawled on it these words:

_You know Levy McGarden, healer who lives in Magnolia, right?_

_I want to kill her as soon as possible_

_Don't asked questions ._

_Personal reasons._

_Jose_

The knife thudded to the ground. Levy's hands was shaking. She would have collapsed, but instead she found herself in Gajeel's open arms. Tears began to fall from her eyes and quickly dipped his samurai kimono. But he ignored it and tightened his grip around her.

"I would not let a hair fall from your head. Jose is not my real master. He can not give me orders. And even if he were, I would not do it. I will not kill the woman who saved my life. I will not kill the woman I love."

"Gajeel..."

"I love you" he said, burying his face in the beautiful azure blue locks. "More than anything else in the world. I'll don't hurt you, even my life depended on this."

They stood there for several minutes. Gajeel enjoying the smell of lavender, which Levy broadcast. He missed her so much.

"Remember what I said last time, right?" He asked quietly.

Levy chuckled.

"Before or after breaking my pot?"

Gajeel laughed. So she remembers.

"After."

"Hmmm..." Levy thought. "You told me you'd be back. And then that will do it properly, although I do not know what that means 'it.' "

In response samurai lifted healer's chin and looked into her bright golden eyes. Their foreheads touched.

"You do not know? I do not believe that an intelligent woman like you don't even have an idea of what I mean."

Levy smiled. Her tears-covered cheeks were reddish-pink.

"Well, I said don't know. Not that I have no guesses."

„And what are your guesses?"

His left hand gently stroked her cheek, while his right was creeping down to her waist.

"Well..." Her voice was quiet and he could hear her only because of his strong hearing trained for years. „This 'it' linked up with the things that happened before you departure?"

"Where exactly happened these things?" He replied.

His hot breath was coming straight at her neck and Levy felt a thrill running through her body. Her hands slid down his face, stroking his covered with piercings skin .

"In my bedroom" Levy said softly, and her cheeks were covered with red. "Things that have happened in my bedroom."

Gajeel laughed. His lips were so close to hers. He wanted her so much. She was so wonderful, so beautiful ...

"Yes" he said simply. "And would you agree to repeat what happened there?"

Their lips were so close. They wished each other just like two opposite poles of a magnet.

Levy nodded, her cheeks were amazing shade of red.

Gajeel laughed again. He was not going to wait any longer and just pressed his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss. She tasted like chocolate and melted like a puddle under him.

After the kiss he looked at her - her face had a few tears, her cheeks were scarlet red, and her yellow headband stood in his hand.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. "You're an angel."

Levy laughed.

"I love you too."

Gajeel picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

"Do not waste your words, Shorty. We have work to do!"

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review, follow and favorite. Sorry for grammatical errors.  
**


End file.
